


Declaw Your Demons

by Unholy_Dionysus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguabbly this is a bot OOC for will tbh, Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark Will Graham, Dom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I might still write what I had for the orginal, Masochism, Medical Trauma, No Beta, Not RACK either, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sadism, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Surgery, Teeth, This was orrginally going to much more violent to be hinest with you, We Die Like Men, but I want some fucked up porn, just bad, though I think it's a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Dionysus/pseuds/Unholy_Dionysus
Summary: Will might be a dog person, but he knows that it's bad to declaw your cats. You can't let them back in the wild afterwards. He doesn't plan on letting Hannibal back into the wild.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sub Hannibal Week 2020





	Declaw Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross, lol. I don't think it's dead dove though, at least not for this specific fandom. Any other one and I would have tagged it as such.  
> There is dental horror in here, if the tags and summery didn't tip you off.

Hannibal was only under local anesthesia. It was already a dangerous procedure, even when preformed by a professional. Will graham had not attended medical school and Hannibal had not attended dental school. 

He had done research, for months, Will studying along side him — only occasionally pulling them away from surgical videos to force Hannibal to his knees. The doctor found it hard to be upset with the distractions. No, Hannibal quite welcomed them, his sweet Will had come into his darker nature so well, so sickly, so greedily.

Hannibal had never considered himself to be aroused by gore or by the act of killing, he preferred to keep his art and his baser needs separate. Will bathed in it, bathed in blood and arousal and power. The though having his teeth ripped out, was not a turn-on, for Hannibal. The thought of Will Graham pulling his teeth out, was however, a different matter.

Hannibal’s legs were strapped down to the operating table, if the procedure went well, then their would be minimal pain. If it went badly, it was best for Hannibal to be physically impaired. He didn’t want to add any more scars to his beloveds body, but instinct is instinct, and Hannibal so scarcely reacts to pain with anything other then revenge. 

“Are you sure you’re OK with this?” Will looked down at the dental tools, for the first time since the start of this endeavor, doubt reared itself onto his face.

“I wouldn’t have agreed otherwise,” His reply is slow and slurred, the numbness in his mouth oddly soothing.

“If this go wrong, too wrong for us to fix, I’m calling an ambulance,” It was something they had argued about. Hannibal and all his pride and Narcissism, seemed to think he was not to death’s liking, “I’d rather risk getting caught then risk you dying. You’ve made me a selfish man and I fear I’d rather see you behind bars then six feet underground,”. 

“I wish to be cremated, actually. Unless I can convince you to eat me after I pass,” Hannibal slurred.

Will sighed, “Maybe if they knew I’ve taken these away from you, they’d let you free,” he ran his fingers against the sharp point of Hannibal’s top-left canine.

Removing the canines was one of the most dangerous dental procedures. Any dentist in their right mind would avoid it at all costs. The eye-teeth roots were the longest in the mouth and damage to other teeth was a notable danger. Will shivered at the thought. One part fear and two parts staggering arousal.

Will pulled on the latex gloves that had sat by a row of, in Will’s opinion, quite terrifying dental instruments, “I can’t wait to take them. Fuck, I’m so hard, babe. You’re going to let me rip your fucking teeth out. You’ll be my little toothless bitch, my sweet declawed house kitten. All your mouth will be good for after this is taking my cock, you already do it so well, it’ll be so much better with your jaw slack and those pointy little fangs out of the way,”.

Hannibal suddenly wished his legs were not tied down. Not to escape. Just to be able to wrap them around will , to rut against his lovers body. He settled for letting out a gurgled moan.

“Fuck, yeah, you like that don’t you. You like being at my mercy. You love what you’ve made,”.The last sentence perhaps softer then intended. It was true though. Hannibal had loved three people in all his life. Will was the only one left standing.

“Please, please,” Hannibal begged, his voice low and strained, “Take them from me. Make me your pet. Take every part of me that you want. My teeth, my liver, my heart, everything belongs to you,”.

Will shuddered and slipped his fingers into his lover’s mouth. Halting his words and then spreading his lips open wide, fingering his mouth. Soft gagging noises and moans slipped out covered in saliva and lust.

When he pulled out, Hannibal left his mouth open as wide as he could. The scalpel slid into his gums did not illicit any pain, only the hot pooling of blood on his tongue told him that an incision had been made. When Will pulled out the root, that was another story. 

Hannibal attempted to buck up, pain shooting through his face, suddenly Will’s other hand, still gloved and covered in spit, pressed down on the cannibal’s throat.

“Stay still, baby,” Will cooed, “If you move your head, I could hurt you in ways that I don’t want to,”.

Hannibal could only whimper as he stared into Will’s wanton eyes. The pleasure etched onto his beloveds face stilled his body. Allowing himself to go limp as the pain dulled into an ache. 

Will could do anything to him, like this. Then again, Will could do anything to him, without restraints or sweet words.

Each tooth managed to hurt less and worse. His face, as far as Hannibal could tell, was numb — perhaps from anesthesia, had Will given him more? He couldn’t tell. Perhaps hid mind si,ply rejected the feeling. Yet each time that Will’s eyes sparked back up, agony poured down Hannibal’s spine. He would beg for more, if he could still feel his jaw. 

When Hannibal woke up, it was to the taste of cotton. His skull ached and he couldn’t feel his mouth. A gurgled moan echoed around the room. It took a moment for Hannibal to realize he was the one who made it. 

Sweat poured down his back but he found himself to tired to push the sheets from his body. He let the wet fabric cling to him instead and nearly prayed for Will to come and help him.

Shame rang in his ears. All at once bitter resentment boiled under his skin. Will had made him week. Tame. This single boy, had ripped Hannibal’s entire life apart, tore out his heart — claimed it as his own, and now — now he had defanged him. Defanged him and left him to lie in his own sweat, alone. The only reason Hannibal knew that he had yelled, was the sound.

Fear set in next. His mouth shouldn’t still be numb. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out of surgery, or when it was he had passed out. Surely though, the  anesthesia should have faded. 

  


When Hannibal woke up, it was to a hand running through his hair. His skull ached and he wished to god that he could not feel his mouth. The moment he tried to speak, to snarl at Will, for taking his heart, taking his teeth, leaving him to wake up alone, agonizing pain filled every part of his face. Had he the will to speak, he might have begged God for nerve damage instead.

  


When Hannibal woke up, it was to the site of soft green eyes. Will arched over him and smiling. Soft kisses ran down his jaw. It hurt.

“It feels like you took a hammer to the left side of my Jaw and impaled the right side,” Hannibal felt like he might cry.

“I’m sorry, love,” Will whispered. 

“I would, forgive you anything,”

Will pressed more kissed across the entirety of his face. Down his throat, across his stomach, on the arches of his feet, the tips of his toes, the insides of his knees. Hannibal could hardly feel the soft press of Will’s lips over the ache in his mouth and across his face.

“I want you in my mouth,” Hannibal mumbled. His words tasted weird on his tounge. 

“You have a lisp, now” Will said, before kissing at his ankles, “and I don’t think you’re ready for that, not yet. It’s only been a few days since surgey,”.

Hannibal pulled himself up, just enough for his eyes to meet the other man’s, “William, are you telling me I have been here for over 24 hours?”. 

Will bit one of his ankles, “It’s been three days. I’ve kept you hydrated, gave you anesthesia, and gave you protein shakes. Wasn’t sure how exactly to give you solid foods when you’re passed out and recovering from oral surgery.”. 

“Stop licking my feet and put yourself in my mouth, so help me god, William,”. Hannibal glared, he would have to figure out how much weight he had loss. Check for infection. Try and find where the nerve damage was, because they’re was no doubt at least a few that Will had nicked.

“What if you get an infection and die because I stuck my dick in your mouth while it was filled with open wounds?” Will growled, crawling over top of Hannibal and pushing him back into the bed. 

“What a lovely way to die,” Hannibal replied, his lisp causing Will to laugh. Hannibal wondered if he could reach the pen on the night stand quick enough to stab Will before the other man figured out what he was doing. 

Will smiled over top of him, “You would die of the infection days later, in agonizing pain. Not with my cock down your throat,”.

` “If you actually put it down my throat, then it’s unlikely to result in infection,” Argued Hannibal, “please Will, I have not had you in my mouth for four days, that is too long. I want to feel you inside of me, filling the parts of me you’ve changed. I will beg you,”. 

Will sighed and agreed because in the end, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make Hannibal happy, no matter how self-destructive. At least with the monster’s teeth gone, there might be less killing. It would be difficult for Hannibal to eat meat from now on. Of course, it wouldn’t stop him, just slow him. Will knew he would never be able to truly declaw Hannibal Lector. Will wouldn’t want to, even if he could. 

Hannibal cried when Will pushed the head of his cock between his lips. Will would have pulled away if it hadn’t been for Hannibal grabbing him by the hips and holding him still. Will knew he couldn’t say no to those teary eyes. So he made him cry more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally, I was going to have Will fuck Hannibal's mouth right after surgery. Just an awful and bloody blow job, then I started writing and I felt my Will wasn't going to go that far. I was also going to be more vivid with the surgical descriptions, but I've had a long day. I might right up that version of this fic at some point, though? IDK. 
> 
> Also, I doubt I have to say this, but dental surgery and tooth extraction don't work like this. Also, you're Canine/eye-teeth, are very important compared to other teeth, take care of them. That being said, I'm off to brush my teeth.
> 
> Comments over Kudos, but Kudos still appreciated.


End file.
